Get in the bunk, Bill
by max72
Summary: Bill accidentally falls on top of Laura, really he does! AR


**I have never written anything like this before, and it's way beyond my comfort zone, so if you do like or you can give me any tips please review, thank you.**

GET IN THE BUNK BILL

She stood wrapped in a blanket, looking down on the sleeping Admiral as he lay asleep on the couch.

She had woken a little earlier, wondering for a moment where she was, it had taken a few moments but she finally remembered her tears and Bill gently insisting that she lay down on his bunk. She had to admit his bunk was considerably more comfortable than her cot and she had quickly drifted off.

Now she found herself wide awake and cold. She pulled the blanket more tightly around her shoulders and wandered around Bill's cabin trying to work out where he would keep more of them. It was to no avail though and she looked back at the sleeping man. Well she thought there is no point lying awake shivering for the rest of the night. He wouldn't mind.

She called his name quietly to start with, soon increasing thee volume when he didn't respond. She raised her eyebrows at still slumbering Admiral, she thought soldier were ready for action anytime. Grabbing hold of his shoulder fed up with being gentle, she shook him vigorously.

"Mmn," was the first sign of life, as Adama started to fight with the covers.

"Bill," she hissed, not willing to see him fall asleep again.

"Laura?" he mumbled clearly not awake. Laura locked the fact that it was her name that crossed his lips when waking and shoved him once more. This seemed to do the trick as she was rewarded with two blurry eyes staring up at her.

Waking less befuddled than Laura expected, seeing as she was walking round his room wrapped in one of his blankets, he asked worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"I'm cold," she stated simply pulling the blanket around her shoulders again.

He blinked several times just looking at her, before surprising opening up his blanket in invitation to get in beside him.

She hesitated for a moment before climbing in and lying down next to him grateful for the added warmth of his body.

He seemed unfazed by having her lying next to him as he closed his eyes trying to get back to sleep once again.

"Bill," she said giving him a nudge.

Adama sighed, sleep didn't appear to be on Laura's agenda right now, and he asked, "Yes."

"What's the time?" she questioned, unable to see the time piece on his desk from where she lay.

Desperately wanting to sleep knowing the busy day he had ahead of him, Adama mumbled, "My watch is on the table next to you."

Laura turned her head, to look through the dim light, at the table top. She couldn't instantly see it and turned back towards Bill, and said, "I can't see it."

Muttering under his breath the Admiral got up on his elbow to give the President a stern look.

"Sorry," she said, "I just need to know how much more sleep I can hope for."

"Fine," he rumbled. Looking at the table to find his watch, once he had spotted it, he reached across her to the table. The watch was clearly out of his reach and he had to manoeuvre himself so that he was now directly over the form of Laura Roslin. Adama blinked down at her, rather embarrassed by the position he found himself.

"Sorry," he gulped

Laura smiled, disappointed by the fact that the only part of Bill she could feel, as he looked down at her holding his weight and torso on his strong arms, were his knees which were rather deliciously touching the top of her outer thighs.

She said cheekily, "Oh don't apologise I'm rather enjoying it."

He smiled not quite sure how to take her words before snagging his watch from the table and put it on one handed. It was at this point, as he was trying to read the dial on his watch in the darkness that his right elbow gave out on him. With a whoosh of air the Admiral of the Fleet crashed down on top of the President of the Twelve Colonies.

"Oh Gods, I'm so sorry," he fretted worriedly, "Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine, don't worry, she said in amusement.

He struggled with the blankets and trying to get his right arm to work again so that he could take his weight off Laura. He was unable and unwilling to try to remove his other hand which was squashed underneath his body. Acutely aware and hoping desperately that Laura wasn't – that his squashed hand was firmly grasping her right breast.

Even thinking about it had his fingers involuntarily flexing under the softness.

The hope that she hadn't noticed went out the window as she gasped and shifted her weight slightly.

With mass embarrassment the Admiral apologised again before he was thankfully able to finally get his tangled hand out from the blankets and this time it took his weight as he began to lift himself off her. The ascent was stopped when Laura's hand landed on his backside. He squealed in an entirely unmanly way when she grabbed a large chunk of flesh and squeezed his left buttock.

"Oh sorry Admiral," she giggled, "I think my hand must have slipped."

He finally caught the drift and realised that Laura wasn't the slightest bit embarrassed and in fact rather enjoying the attention and now that he had the opportunity, instead of letting go of her breast he gently rubbed his finger round her nipple.

She smiled up at him, as his eyes started to wander downwards.

"You know," he said hungrily, "I suddenly find myself wide awake."

"Really," she said excitedly and then quipped, "that's great, have you got a deck of cards its ages since I had a game?"

He looked at her beaming face and grumbled, "Are you always like this in similar situations?"

"I can't say I've had too many Admirals' laying on top of me, but pretty much," she responded cheekily.

"Well I guess that answers that sticky question of whether you're a virgin then," he grinned widely.

"Oh Gods," Laura laughed out loud and enquired, "When's the last time you asked a girl that?"

"Not that long ago," the Admiral pouted, then chuckled, "maybe when I was about twenty five."

She giggled as she said, "Sorry then afraid not, does that mean it's all off."

"Mmn, Yes," he said as his eyes travelled down her body taking in the lovely curves clad only in underwear, "I'll have it all off, please."

"You know," she said, as Adama nudged his head into her neck and pulled her up slightly to reach round behind her and undo her bra, "Technically, I have never actually done it in space."

"Really?" he said as his attention was drawn further down her body.

"Uh, yep," she sighed as his tongue glided down her stomach and his teeth chewed at the top of her knickers before his hands slid them down her hips.

"Well," he said as he came back up holding her underwear triumphantly, "That must make you a space virgin then."

She worked, equally diligently, to push his boxers down his legs, smoothing her hand across the buttock she was already well acquainted with, pushing them as far as she could and then using her feet to dispose of them completely. Her other hand was mimicking his earlier as she rubbed circles round his nipple.

The pace increased as her hand wrapped around his length, making her desires obvious, their eyes locked before he entered her with a groan of pleasure, sealing their union with a fiery kiss and greeted her gently with, "Welcome to the club, Madam President"

The End.

**Holding my breath in the hope you have enjoyed.**


End file.
